Ethereal Light
Once again, it´s time for us to go out and dress up fancily For tonight, the mayor of Zootopia is hosting a fancy dinner party to all of the important mammals in the city This time, the party takes place in Savannah Central´s ancient castle A historical landmark that has been standing in Zootopia for a very long time It used to be the home of our first kings, but now it´s used for formal parties and ceremonies From inside, it´s a glorious sight with its crystal chandeliers and ancient statues Many of our friends are there partying too, like Bogo and Gazelle While I´m sitting at my dinner table with none other than my lovely rabbit wife Wearing her best necklace and gorgeous purple evening dress that accentuates her beautiful features I myself have the same tuxedo I often have during our fanciest dates The buffet in this party has some of the finest cuisine in any district I´m especially fond of the liquorice pudding they have for dessert But nothing is as delicious or tempting as you are, Judy Just by looking at you one can tell you´re more than just a spunky bunny When we´re done eating, I ask if you´d like to join me on the dance floor Smiling coyly, you simply cannot resist that offer While starting the waltz, I´m filled by a feeling most blissful and warm I feel like we´re the king and queen of this castle, the brave protectors of our kingdom In a peaceful, romantic castle setting like this, it´s more than easy to imagine that We´d do whatever it takes to protect our fellow mammals, no matter how tough the fight During the dance, we see a beautiful stained-glass window near us Much to our surprise, figures of a fox and rabbit are painted on it, along with a rose We both admire the gorgeous window, seeing a nice bit of symbolism that comes with it And with moonlight shining through towards us, it is a magnificent sight What happened to us really shows that love can take any mammal´s heart by surprise It is thanks to your existence that my lonely hustler life finally found its purpose This bond is stronger and more unbreakable than even the strongest mountain wall The kind of love that´s forgiving, passionate, gentle and so powerful It would take only a girl like you to see what really inside my heart By changing for the better and being true to ourselves, we´ve really earned that When the night is at its most beautiful, our dance on the floor goes on As I´m this close to you, I feel like we´ve entered a new world of our own Your gaze rests on me with your purple, shiny, gemlike eyes They´re just as beautiful as your feminine eyebrows and luscious lips When we come underneath the glass window again, I place my paw on your shoulder We just stand there together for a moment as I gently kiss your ear A fox and a bunny kissing under the symbol of love between predator and prey I can´t think of any other place in this castle that´d match us this perfectly So strong and loyal, yet also so sweet and tender With you, I´d be willing to face any kind of future As the dance ends, we go back to our table where we spend the rest of the party Sitting very close to each other and cuddling a bit adorably I´m so proud that my wife is such a heroic young woman like you While I hold you, you mention that you love me too I still smile warmly at the stained glass window, where we spent tonight´s most romantic moment When two lovers kissed while being bathed in the ethereal light. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Dinner party stories Category:NickXJudy